First Gift
by Light Winchester
Summary: "Lo importante que sea cada día, es lo importante que lo sientas para ti". Este fic es un obsequio de cumpleaños para nuestra querida Sabastu. El cual celebramos orgullosamente en el foro Cannon Island y la página en Facebook Fanfics Fairy Tail.
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, FT es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. De pertenecerme a mi, el beso Jerza SÍ hubiese sucedido. Este fic es un obsequio destinado a nuestra querida Sabastu, por parte del foro **Cannon Island** y la página **Fanfics Fairy Tail** en Facebook. Y por supuesto, también mio.

 **Advertencias:** Errores y distracciones de edición: ortografía y puntuación. Me disculpo por los mismos, he editado este fic en tiempo record y en verdad estoy al tanto de la increíble cantidad de errores en él. Me disculpo también por el muy probable Ooc.

 **Notas de autora:** Sabastu, este fic es para ti y no únicamente a razón de tu cumpleaños. Es un reconocimiento por ser un muy querido miembro de ambas comunidades. No es el mejor de los fics, pero va destinado a ti con mucho cariño de nuestra parte.  
La moderación de Cannon Island quisiera darte limones, pero este casto ser fue incapaz de elaborar uno... dejo el resto del día planteado aquí, a tu imaginación.

 **Obsequio de Cumpleaños: Sabastu.**

—Jerza para la diosa del Jerza(?—

 **First Gift.**

.

.

 _"Lo importante que sea cada día, es lo importante que lo sientas para ti"._

— Erza Scarlet.

.

.

Sus orbes cafés destellaron sorpresa, cuando frente a ella la lluvia de confeti se precipitó desde lo alto del techo, dejándose caer como fragmentos de arcoíris a su alrededor.

 _"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Erza!"_ era el mensaje escrito sobre la gran pancarta que distintivamente colgaba desde el segundo piso, justo frente a la entrada del gremio.

Gritos, aplausos y felicitaciones se colaron por sus oídos y no alcanzó a agradecer cuando los abrazos de sus compañeros y alguna que otra palmada sobre su hombro, le transmitieron la calidez de un gremio que de seguro, había estado planeando dicha sorpresa durante semanas.

Sintió su pecho expandirse con emoción y orgullo —emoción ante el gesto, orgullo porque valora el esfuerzo de cada uno de sus nakamas—, mientras toda tensión residual de la misión recientemente finalizada, hizo mágicamente abandono de su cuerpo.

—Bienvenida, Erza —saludó con una sonrisa la Strauss mayor, y ella no pudo contener su sonrisa.

—¡Felicidades Erza! —el grito de Natsu se escuchó a la distancia y algo muy parecido a fuegos artificiales comenzaron a centellar por el lugar, para asombro de algunos y espanto de otros tantos.

—¡No aquí adentro, Natsu! —reprochó la maga celestial, pero Titania solo pudo reír ante la familiaridad de la escena. De seguro los habían planeado para un pequeño espectáculo exterior, pero de algún modo, lucían mejor allí dentro.

—¡Es hora de celebrar, mocosos! —anunció el maestro desde el segundo piso y con un sencillo pero cordial asentimiento, le brindó a la pelirroja el más sincero de sus saludos. Aquel cálido y paternal gesto que el maestro acostumbra propiciar, fue y siempre será de los mayores honores que alguien alguna vez le pudo obsequiar.

Brazos no tardaron en jalarla dentro del lugar y la lluvia de presentes no se hizo esperar. Desde armaduras, espadas diversas, peluches y muchos dulces, uno a uno sus obsequios comenzaron a apilarse frente a ella y no fue hasta que Evergreen intervino, que la ebullición de atenciones, menguó.

—¡Denle un respiro! —ordenó y su mirada afilada, respaldada con su temible abanico ganaron el respeto de la muchedumbre— Nuestra Titania, acaba de llegar.

—No hay problema alguno —aseguró la aludida—, agradezco a todos por esta sorpresa.

El mago de hielo residente se acercó a su amiga y depositando un mano en su hombro, sonríe complacido.

—Te lo mereces.

—¡Es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer! —afirmó Bisca, a lo que la pequeña Asuka, asintió.

—Mira que fue difícil mantenerte al margen —bufó Macao, dejándose caer sobre una silla cerna y su hijo rio ante el recuerdo.

—El maestro debió otorgarle a Erza-san la misión más difícil —agregó avergonzada la maga de agua.

—¡Pero eso no fue nada para Erza! —chilló con orgullo el pelirrosa.

—Casi no logramos alistar todo a tiempo —suspiró la menor de las Strauss tomando asiento.

—Yo aprecio que se tomaran todas estas molestias por mi —sus palabras fueron sinceras—, pero no era necesario.

A decir verdad, no lo era. A la pelirroja le hacía feliz el simple hecho de contar con la compañía de sus compañeros, los obsequios y la decoración, era un extra que solo la hacían apreciar aún más al grupo humano frente al cual se encontraba.

—Nada de eso —fue el turno del maestro de acercarse—. Eres un valioso miembro de Fairy Tail. Aquí toda fecha es importante, debe ser propiamente celebrada.

Y así fue.

Uno a uno, miembros de gremios lejanos fueron haciendo su aparición para celebrar junto a las hadas. La música, las peleas y el alcohol no faltaron, tampoco el imponente pastel de fresas que Mirajane se encargó de mantener a salvo y alejado de cualquier potencial colapso a causa de las contiendas ocasionales.

La fiesta duró todo un día e incluso alcanzó la noche, cuando poco a poco, cada uno de los exhaustos miembros, fue rindiéndose ante el cansancio, como era típico en Fairy Tail.

—Luces cansada, Erza —comentó la albina de orbes oceánicos, cuando la pelirroja se acercó serenamente a la barra—. Quizá deberías marcharte a descansar.

Mirajane dio una leve recorrida a sus alrededores con su mirada y Titania no pudo evitar seguir su línea de visión. Sonrisas se formaron en los rostros de ambas féminas, pero mientras la primera era dulce y sincera, típica en el rostro de la portadora de Satan Soul, la segunda dejaba en evidencia un gran deje de melancolía.

Fairy Tail, lucía exactamente como solía hacerlo tras una gran celebración. Ebrios, cansados y golpeados, pero notoriamente complacidos. Cada uno de sus miembros se hallaba descansando, sobre mesas, en el suelo, entre los restos de lo que alguna vez —probablemente entre la quinta y décima contienda iniciada por el Dragon Sayer de fuego— había sido la decoración del lugar.

Le extrañó percibir que incluso Millianna y Kagura se hallaban dormidas en una mesa apartada, pero ya reprocharía a quien las hubiera corrompido, cuando tuviera oportunidad.

 _«Hubiera deseado que estuvieran aquí»_ aquel pensamiento llegó a su mente sin permiso, pero no se molestó en negarlo. Era la verdad.

Alguna vez, había aspirado poder compartir un momento así junto a sus amigos en la torre. Y si se permitiera pensarlo con más detenimiento, hubiera deseado más que nada, poderlo compartir con él.

—¿No quieres más pastel? —ofreció sonriente la albina e ignorando por un instante su hilo de pensamiento, ella negó.

Algo que sorprendió a Mirajane, pero no por demasiado tiempo.

—Ha sobrado bastante —añadió y Erza pudo confirmar que era cierto—. Supongo que debí sacarlo del escondite antes de que la mitad terminara inconsciente —sonrió con falsa inocencia—. Pero ya, supongo que se desperdiciará —sentenció y tomó el gran pastel de tres pisos y abundante crema con fresas, acercándolo peligrosamente al gran contenedor de basura.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —cuestionó casi en pánico Titania, lanzándose sobre la barra y alcanzando a detenerla.

—Pues, apenas si has comido diez rebanadas y yo también ya estoy satisfecha —respondió con simpleza—. No tenemos lugar en la despensa para guardarlo.

La pelirroja ahogó un grito de espanto. ¿A quién se le ocurriría la atrocidad de desperdiciar un perfecto pastel de tres pisos, relleno de cerezas frescas, doble crema con abundante azúcar y cerezas a modo de decoración? Su pecho dolió ante la simple idea.

—A menos que quieras llevártelo… —sugirió la maga de Take over.

—Claro, no sería molestia.

—Perfecto entonces —colocó el pastel sobre la barra—. Será mejor que lo hagas antes de que la crema comience a derretirse.

Por un momento, Titania creyó sentirse sutilmente expulsada del lugar y la exagerada sonrisa de la albina frente a ella, no la hizo cambiar precisamente de parecer.

—Entonces… ¿creo que me voy?

—Bien. Ve con cuidado, la calle está algo oscura a estas horas.

La pelirroja alzó una ceja, pero decidió ignorar su comentario y tomar el pastel para marcharse. Ya casi estaba amaneciendo y aunque consideró despertar a sus compañeras, sus rostros relajados la hicieron cambiar de opinión.

—Adiós, Mirajane.

—No olvides tus obsequios. Ten buena noche, Erza.

Y lo que la pelirroja jamás escuchó, fue el _"sé que lo tendrás"_ que la maga de orbes azules, añadió.

.

.

La pelirroja caminaba bajo el inmenso manto de estrellas, cargando consigo su preciado pastel y aquellos obsequios que había logrado acomodar en una gran bolsa.

Parecía Santa Claus, de eso estaba segura, pero eso estaba lejos de incomodarle.

Decidió tomar un atajo a través del parque y se cuestionó por primera vez si no habría sido mejor idea, quedarse a descasar en el gremio al igual que los demás. No le atemorizaba la oscuridad, pero la soledad del parque traía consigo una extraña sensación.

—El pastel —se recordó a sí misma. El pastel era la razón. Debía salvaguardar la integridad de ese magnífico pastel.

Continuó su andar adentrándose al desolado parque y pronto sintió una presencia, causando que se sobresaltase, aunque no lo evidenció.

Pronto pudo notar una sombra, una persona que comenzó a seguirla. La zona contaba con iluminación, pero la larga capa que llevaba consigo hacía difícil desde el rabillo de su ojo, percibir de quien se trataba.

Se detuvo en seco y volteó.

—¿Quién eres? —exigió y frunció su ceño al no obtener una respuesta.

La figura dio un paso en su dirección y cuando Titania estuvo lista para invocar una de sus espadas, la figura retiró lentamente su capucha.

—¿J-Jellal? —cuestionó sorprendida al reconocerlo y él sonrió, encantado con su adorable desconcierto.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Erza —saludó y se permitió a sí mismo acercarse un poco más, tomando aquella pesada bolsa —la cual no imaginó que en verdad pesara tanto— de su mano—. Permíteme ayudarte.

Ella asintió aún aturdida —incrédula ante su presencia— y susurró un atropellado _"gracias"_ , mientras desviaba su mirada, intentando ocultar un sonrojo.

Iniciaron su andar en silencio, aún sin haber determinado una dirección. Él supuso que se dirigía a Fairy Hills y ella temió que de cuestionarlo, él pudiera marcharse y así perder su compañía —o despertar de su sueño, porque eso le parecía—.

Miradas furtivas se hicieron presentes entre sí y cuando por casualidad se cruzaban, una sonrisa cómplice se hacía presente en los rostros de uno u otro. Pero Titania jamás había sido el tipo de persona que calla sus dudas y finalmente el misticismo del encuentro se perdió, cuando ella arriesgó a preguntar:

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió y con pesar en su tono, añadió— Sabes que no deberías estar aquí. Podrían descubrirte.

Y realmente podían, aunque siendo sincera, ella no creyera que ningún guardia del consejo fuera capaz de hacerle frente, si Jellal realmente se dispusiera a pelear. Algo que también sabía, él no haría.

—Creí que era obvio —respondió él y el modo en el rascó su nuca a continuación, le hizo ver a su acompañante que se encontraba nervioso—. Deseaba saludarte en tu cumpleaños.

Las níveas mejillas de la pelirroja se tiñeron del mismo escarlata que su cabello y no contuvo una sonrisa, que ante los ojos de Jellal, fue la imagen más bella que hubiera visto en mucho tiempo.

—No podía aparecerme en el gremio —continuó el joven—, pero los chicos me hicieron un pequeño favor. Lamento no traer conmigo un obsequio, preferí hacértelo llegar con antelación— dio un rápido vistazo a la carga en brazos de la chica.

Los ojos cafés de la pelirroja se ampliaron con sorpresa y observó el pastel un instante, comprendiendo finalmente el actuar de la albina.

—Entiendo —asintió en confirmación de sus palabras— Gracias.

—Lamento que debieras regresar sola a casa por un capricho de mi parte.

Ella negó.

—No estoy regresando sola. —refutó y el asintió sonriente— Además, ahora tendré compañía para terminar este pastel.

Jellal la miró incrédula y no necesitó vociferar la razón, pues ella la entendió a la perfección.

—Haré una excepción —comentó la pelirroja—. Los hombres no tienen permitido el acceso a Fairy Hills, pero si alguien te atrapa, podrías ir a prisión —agregó solemne.

Él no refutó, seguramente no sería problema escabullirse antes de que se concretara el amanecer, pero prefirió callar. Había extrañado su presencia y negarse a un par de horas más de su compañía, era un castigo que esta vez, se negaría a sentenciar para sí mismo.

—Gracias por recordarlo —comentó súbitamente la chica y él volvió a negar.

—Jamás lo olvidaría —llevó su mirada al cielo—. Es curioso como se trata del mismo día en que nos conocimos. Un cumpleaños desafortunado, encerrada en aquella torre— dirigió su mirada a la gran bolsa que cargaba—, me alegra que los actuales sean mejores.

—Diferentes —corrigió ella. Porque aún en aquella torre, conocerlo a él y a los demás, jamás habría resultado un evento desafortunado.

Y lo calló entonces, quizá siempre lo haría. Ese no era en verdad el día de su cumpleaños, la fecha de su nacimiento era algo que desconocía, pero había escogido celebrarlo ese día únicamente a causa del hombre que caminaba junto a ella.

Porque el día que él le brindó una identidad, hizo mucho más que eso. Ese día le brindó esperanzas y la aceptación de nuevas razones para vivir.

Ese día dio nacimiento a Erza Scarlet y ese fue el mejor obsequio que alguien alguna vez le otorgó.

.

.

—2.018—

— Gracias por leer —

.

.


End file.
